An operating frequency of an electronic device is often provided by a local clock or oscillator. The clock is monitored via monitoring requirements for accuracy, failure, or total loss. These monitoring requirements assure the accuracy of time values and provide improved fault protection. Typically, each device has at least two oscillators, a primary oscillator for clocking the device and a secondary oscillator for clock monitoring. The primary oscillator is monitored by comparing it to the secondary oscillator to determine if the clock requirements are met. However, having more than one local oscillator increases the size, weight, power consumption, and cost of the device.